


An Aging God

by The_Final_Yeehaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Language, Hair Loss, Mentions of alcohol, joint pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw
Summary: Doflamingo thinks of himself as a god, but his aging body says otherwise.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alternative Title: Doffy has a middle life crisis.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	An Aging God

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Doffy, you nasty birdman.

Many things don’t irk Doflamingo as the grinding irritation of age. A young man, age was nothing but a distant reality, nearly a myth to his twenty-something self. His ego never dared to associate the wrinkles of time with his heaven-sent blood; as far as he was concerned, he was a god yet to receive his immortality. The thin facade of vanity slowly clipped away as the years went, a spiderweb of cracks disfigured the once youthful mask. The nerve-grinding voice of his bastard father echoed through his mind, joking about age being slow and secretive as a stalking predator. You never know you have aged until you feel its jaws crushing your throat. As soon as the man reached his late thirties, the terrifying signs of age began to haunt Doflamingo. 

First went his hair. His fucking hair. 

The blond clamps covered his sink, catching his pink comb in large hairballs. Enraged, the man nearly flooded the bathroom, draining the strands down the sink. Ripping the cork angrily with his teeth, spitting it out as if poisonous, he chugged the fine wine. Many tiny violet rivers trickled down his chin, sliding over his bobbing Adam’s apple, his muscled chest streaked with maroon, staining the hem of his pink striped capris. The horror becomes so frequent that the man is once drunkenly considered a wig after jealousy, eyeing Crocodile’s blackish-purple hair during a meeting. The older man’s hair was lavishly full and stylized back with expensive gel. He remembered the wet sensation of hair gel in his scalp; he always styled up and spiky. Doflamingo always kept his hair short since he was a child, could never stand when his hair got into his face. In the back of his mind, he briefly reminisced complaining to Rosinante as a child about his little brother’s messy, overgrown hair as he had a weird aversion to haircuts. 

Second, came the joint pain. 

Joint pain has slowly become his bedmate, residing with the lucid nightmares underneath the sheets. Doflamingo always wakes up with his knees feeling as stiff as a corpse, numbness tingling the joints whenever he moves his legs. His spine popped like heated kennel corn as he straightened his back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Doflamingo despised his aching bones; he hated the slight throbbing if he sat in a position too long. The hatred only grew at night when he often woke up to the uncomfortable pressure of his bladder. His joints sounded like gunshots as he groggily wandered to the bathroom, relieving himself for the third time. 

His ego rationalized these symptoms as too much partying recently, denying the frightful signs of mortality. Age was the bane of Doflamingo’s existence. It laughed and jeered in his face with each passing birthday. It cackled as it tore the hair from his scalp, mocking the terrible genetics of his divine bloodline. Heckling as it clawed at his knees, stripping tendons and muscles down to the bone. The mirror has also joined the cruel game, highlighting the gray hairs hidden in the diminishing blond hair, displaying the wrinkles creating deep grooves around his scowling mouth. Behind his large white sunglasses, crow’s feet began to scratch at the corner of his eyes. 

Doflamingo knew he was a man beyond age, a timeless god ruling over his subjects for the rest of eternity. Due to his bastard father’s damnation upon their family, Doflamingo knew he had lost that glorious perpetuity. Undeterred, he has found a way to achieve that priceless gift, ripped away from his mother and brother by his father’s foolishness. He just needed to find Law.


End file.
